Varin Doku
First Name Varin Last Name Doku IMVU Username Kidtag Nickname (optional) Scorpion boy, Prince, King Age & Date of Birth : 16, April 13 16 years of Age April 13th Gender : Male Male Ethnicity: Sunagakure ((' 'Sunagakure... Etc, etc' )) Height: 5ft8 ( Character's height goes here. But try to keep it realistic.) Weight (( Your weight )) Blood Type : AB ((A, B, AB, B, etc etc...)) Occupation: Ninja (( Store owner, Ninja, Citizen )) Scars/Tattoos (If you so choose to have a scar or tattoo. Please bare in mind, we would like to see of how your RPC obtained said scar/tattoo. And with the given age of which you will come in with. Please be reasonable with the scar or tattoo.) Affiliation: Sunagakure Relationship Status single Personality & Behaviour Varin likes to train everyday and meditate .He finds it relaxing and a good way to kill time ,his loyalty towards Suna and his fellow ninja .Is without question .He is sometimes goofy and at times like to keep to himself ,he has respect for his elders and superiors dispite his thirst for power .He is moody and joyful when he wants to be and isn't one to be ticked off easily ,he find's anger and mindless blood shed a waste of time .Though when time calls his duty are always first before all things . Nindo " Feel the sting ! " " Glad i made my point ." Bloodline/Clan The Sasori ( Scorpion Clan ) a clan of poision user that lived in a ,secret hidden village in the Land of wind .Now dead Varin is all that's left of it . The sasori clan can manuplate scorpions but can use just a special kind for jutsu ,higher Clan members could summon scorpions and using them to do powerful jutsu . That are recorded in scrolls and hidden for future generations ,now some lost and others held by Varin . Family ( If you have Family Members that exist within Kunai Chrronicles, or they are an NPC. Their names go here with some information and background as to how they are tied to you IC. ) Ninja Rank Chuunin Element One Wind Element Two Earth Weapon of choice Ordinary weapon : Kunia ,smoke bombs, mini shuriken , Special weapon : Poision needles Jutsu Levels Tools Jutsu List Transformation Technique (E - Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E -Rank ) Rope Escape Technique (E -Rank) Generic sealing Technique (E -rank) Genjutsu (E- Rank) Spinning thorn : By holding to kunia each for one hand varin can ,appy chakra to his feet and spin on the ground .Thus creating a attack with a defense kick . Acid bomd : Places his finger as he would do a fire ball near his mouth ,but as he blow's a purple liquid the size depending on varin shoots out . Multi acid ball : Doing the same thing as a Acid bomb as he blows multiple shots the amount depending on his chakra . Acid bomb devistation : As the Acid bomb or a multi acid bomb touch a suface ,he can make it grow larger and boiling it till explosion . Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background Information Varin was raised in a small unknown village in the land of wind .He was taught by his father since the day he was born, the skills of his clan but as he reached the age of 9.He was scarred with the death of his family along his clan, on that day all he could see were red scorpions killing his family and blood spilling. After the massacre he found himself awaking in a tent, with bandages over his head .It seemed he had hit his head trying to escape, though everything was a blur after his injury. He still remembered his teachings from his father his dislike of the color red .The man who had stitched him and found him on the verge of death was his uncle, who had been living in Suna. After healing varin was reminded who he was by his uncle .Who then took him to live in Suna and train him, his uncle taught him more about the clan and how they make contract with scorpion beast. It was the age of 10 when he was enrolled in the academy, then passing easily and moving to genin .His uncle died of old age shortly before he could be assigned a sensei, though before dyeing his uncle had given him a scroll to make a contract with the scorpion's .Which he didn't make the contract till he was at the age of 16 and figured out how to do it , varin can now somone scorpions at will . Now knowing the fate of his clan its his duty to find all the hidden scrolls and learn from them ,he so far has 20 scrolls that he is learning from and mastered 15 of the moves .The moves he learned were at random order he didn't care weak or strong just as long a he grew strong enough ,to represent the land of wind and more importantly Sunagakure .It being the death place of his uncle he would feel it as a disrespect ,if the village were to be destroyed . After he made chunin varin continued on his training with the scorpions day and night ,till one day when practicing .He made a whole in the ground that showed stairs down .Being varin he walked down them and followed the passage till ,he stumbled upon a purple scroll with a scorpion symbol .Which he immediately took and examining it before trying to open , he grew more frustated as it didn't even budge . Seeing it wouldn't open even when using his full he strength varin hid the scroll ,as he had other matter to focus on .After hiding the scroll Varin continued on with his training with his summoning ,he no longer needed the scroll around his back . Though he hadn't fully perfected it and could summon just one if it was very big and about two if they were medium ,after a one to three weeks Varin looked backed at the scroll he found growing more and more curious .He soon then bit his finger and slamming it on the ground as then summoning marks spread to the ground and a small puff would apear ,as it faded away a small black scorpion stood in front of Varin ." Hey Black heart ....I need your help with something ." The scorpion loked up varin and shaking its stinger ." umm sure what you need help with ? " . As blackheart asked varin slammed the scroll on the ground,then laying down on his stomach . " This scroll ...I tried everything to open it ...but it won't even budge .What the heck is up with that ? " Blackheart stood silent and then sighing . " I don't know much but I think thats the sgae scroll my father spoke about ...its said to have knowledge to great power . Also in other words you can't open it ...atleast not know even I can tell your no way near opening it ." varin gritted his teeth and sitting up " What do you mean ...I can't I have grown stronger i'm sure I can ." " You can't open it ! .....yes you have grown stronger but the power of the sage is not for you right now ....besides even I don't know how to open it or what it can do ...but I know who does .The great elder scorpion Sora -kuma he has to know he has been alive for ages ! ." Varin tilted his head not knowing of the scorpion the spoke of ." Great elder scorpion ...so i just have to summon ..." " No ! ...you can't nor have the power to summon him trust me just forget about the scroll for now ...and worry about the scrolls you have and master those ok .Tell you what master all those scrolls you have now ..and maybe just maybe i'll talk to the elder for you ." Varin sighed and nodding his head as the scorpion poofed ,then afterwards standing up with the scroll in his hand and tightening his grip . " Hmmf fine ...i'll master all of them and open this thing called a "sage " . After that day varin placed the scroll aside and contineud on his training hoping that when one day becomes ,strong enough to weild the sage power .The land of wind will know of him and respect and fear him at the same time . Category:RPC Category:Suna Nin Category:Chunin